The Call
by Christal-R
Summary: While traveling to the next city, Chris could only think of his wife Mickie back home...and decides to give her a call. One shot.


**A/N: So this idea came into my head while I was listening to 18 Days by Saving Abel. I was in the mood to write it. And I was that adamant to get this done before I go to bed for school in the morning lol.**

**It's just a simply one shot really. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Happy reading.**

* * *

**The Call**

**--**

_It's been 18 days_

_Since I had to look at myself_

The tiny drops of rain appeared splattering on the window. Chris didn't pay much attention to the weather nor the view of the rural area that the tour bus had come into.

The whole of the Raw roster was on their way to a next city so they wouldn't be arriving until the next three hours or so.

But he didn't mind this at all since he preferred bus rides instead of taking flights from one place to the next. At least the buses don't cancel their trips or lost their baggage for that matter.

Chris had his mind wandering over something…or rather he was thinking of a particular someone.

_I don't wanna have to change_

_If I don't then no one will_

_Is it my state of mind_

_Or is it just everything else _

_I don't wanna have to be here_

_I don't understand it now_

As ironic as it sounded to him, he felt like jumping off this bus this instant and find his way back home, even through the rain.

It had been a while since he was home with his wife. To him, it felt as if it had been ages.

He missed her dearly.

_Cuz' it's been 18 days_

_Since I first held you_

_But to me it feels just like_

_It feels like a lifetime_

It seemed it was like only yesterday since he and his wife spent some quality time together. He would love to be out with her in the back yard where they could relax inside a hammock. He would be holding her in his arms as the hammock rocked gently from side to side under a perfect dusky sky.

That felt like heaven to him.

_I'm tryin' hard to rearrange_

_But some say it's the hardest thing to do_

He knew that being furthered apart from her, due to heavy schedules would be difficult to see each her as often as he would like. He had heard so many stories from the guys in the wrestling industry that were husbands and fathers that it was never at all easy to keep up with family and had to work at the same time.

But he was determined to make things work. No matter how difficult it would be. After all life did other challenges that one has to come through, right?

He would just have to find a way to get through it. He just had to try his hardest to make this work.

_That's another 18 days_

_Without you_

Chris missed her dearly.

_Time after time_

_I've been through this_

_You've showed me what it means to live_

_You give me hope when I was hopeless_

After all those years, he had never pictured himself being this happy like he was now. He was rather lonesome and had a hard battle with his personal demons. It was because of her that he was saved from the demons that haunted him two years ago. The alcoholism had almost taken away his life. It was because of her that he had changed. He had changed for _her_.

Now he was a happily married man for about eight months now. And soon a bundle of joy would be coming into their lives in the next three months. As he wore a smile on his face, he couldn't wait to welcome his first born child into the world.

_If my days fade to night_

_I'll remember that state of mind_

_I'm soarin' straight into your heart_

_Now fly high_

He would never go to bed at night without calling her at home first. That was the rule that they made and now it had become more that just a habit to him. And after that one phone call, he could finally put his mind at ease, now that he knew that everything was alright.

_  
Cuz' it's been 18 days_

_Since I first held you_

_But to me it feels just like_

_It feels like a lifetime_

_I'm tryin' hard to rearrange_

_But some say it's the hardest thing to do_

_That's another 18 days_

_Without you_

"Hey man. Are you okay?"

Chris turned his attention from the window and onto the man that popped his head from the seat before Chris's.

"Oh hey," said Chris, offering a smile to his friend John Cena. "Yeah I'm fine."

"Okay," John chuckled. "Just checking. You've seemed very deep into thought."

"Yeah I was actually," Chris admitted with a light chuckle of his own. "I was just thinking about my wife back at home."

John smirked in a playful way. "You took a risk for a girl despite the distance. And look at you now. You're married and you're going to be a dad. Lucky you!"

Chris laughed as a playful punch was felt on the shoulder. "Yeah. I feel like the happiest man in the world right now."

_And I know what they say_

_About all good things_

_Will they come to an end_

"But you know a lot of people had doubts in the long distance relationship back then, remember? You were in Canada while she was in Virginia. And you guys called each other everyday and only met in person over the weekend. That had to be tough for you."

Chris nodded with agreement. He knew how hard it was to keep the relationship stable. Just the thought of being away from someone for so long can be heartbreaking.

"Yeah I remember. It was hard, I'll admit that. But a couple that does not have a strong faith, trust and devotion, they wouldn't be able to survive this. But I was determined to prove everyone wrong and hold on…and I'm glad for that. As I look back now, I'm happy that didn't decide to let go of her."

_But I'll fight this time_

_So that we might_

_Have a chance at this_

"Glad to hear so," said John. "Well I'm gonna catch a snooze before we arrive at New York. Good night."

Chris chuckled. "Good night J."

Soon his friend's head disappeared from sight and Chris was left to look back into the window once more.

_Cuz' it's been 18 days_

_Since I had to look at myself_

_I don't wanna have to change_

_If I don't then no one will_

There weren't much to see out there. The tour bus was just crossing over the plains. About two or three cars had overtaken the bus but that was about it. He was no longer focused with the view the windows had to offer. His thoughts were still clinging onto his one and only love.

_Cuz' it's been too many days_

_Since I first held you_

_But to me it feels jus like_

_It feels like a lifetime_

He missed her dearly. He wanted to know how she was going. So at his first instinct, he slipped his hand into his jeans pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He began dialing and pressed the device into his ear.

_I'm tryin' hard to rearrange_

_Some say it's the hardest thing to do_

_But that's just too many days_

_Without you_

He heard it ringing. It rang the second time. And then the third time. He had to hear her voice. He_ needed_ to hear her voice.

_And I know what they say_

_About all good things_

_Will they come to an end_

Finally, he heard a sound of a receiver that was being picked up at last.

"Hello?" began a voice on the other line.

And just to hear that sweet sound got him smiling inwardly with happiness…and outwardly as his lips curled upward in a smile.

"Hey Mickie."

"Chris! Aw I'm so happy to hear from you. I…well I mean _we_ missed you so much."

He couldn't help but chuckle at the tone of excitement in her voice. Of course their son wasn't born yet but still Mickie felt that she couldn't neglect him now that he was going to be a part of their lives very soon.

"Well guess what?" Chris asked.

"What?"

As he turned to look out the window once more, he realized that the rain was gone. The weather had finally cleared up. Things were starting to be alright now.

Chris smiled at the sight. "I missed you guys too."

_But I'll fight this time_

_So that we might_

_Have a chance at this_

_--_

**A/N: If it sucks, I apologize lol.**


End file.
